Luca Manfé
Luca Manfé is an Italian-born chef and the Season 4 winner of ''MasterChef, ''having failed to make it to MasterChef kitchen the previous season. He is the first male winner of MasterChef. Progression Season 3 Luca first attempted to enter the MasterChef kitchen in Season 3, with his Venetian calf's liver and Parmesan polenta. Joe liked how the dish reminded him of home and gave a yes. Graham was a no, finding the liver overcooked. Gordon decided not to give Luca an apron, but told Luca to keep growing as a chef and to return next year. Season 4 Luca returned a year later to apply for Season 4, presenting broccoli rabe ravioli with a pecorino cheese sauce. The ravioli were well-done, but the sauce is overally salty and grainy. He received a yes again from Joe and a second no from Graham. Once again, the decision came down to Gordon, who decided that this time around, Luca did earn an apron. In the first challenge of the season, Luca was one of the eight contestants whom the judges were unsure about moving into the competition. Luca presented his dish of lamb loin stuffed with sweetbreads, endive, and goat cheese against Beth and her lamb creation. Beth's dish was considered outstanding and she was allowed to move forward. However, the judges decide that the quality of Luca's dish was enough to allow him to also move on to the MasterChef kitchen. In the first Mystery Box challenge of the season, Luca's dish was a frittata, one of the three chefs to do so. His dish was not selected to be in the top 3. For the elimination box challenge, Luca prepared saffron fettuccine with sautéed langoustine and cherry tomatoes. He ended up severly overcooking the langoustine. Fortunately for Luca, his dish was not selected as one of the three worst. In the first team challenge, Luca was selected by Jessie for her team in the elementary school challenge. As he was on the winning team, he did not have to be in the Pressure Test. Luca proved his talent in the Japanese Mystery box, presenting a pan-seared black cod with butter-braised shiitake mushrooms, snap peas, and a miso glaze. He was the final chef called up into the top 3. For understanding the protein better than anyone, and for making a sauce that was not only very difficult to pull off, but could be likened to some of the best Japanese cooks in the world, Luca won the Mystery Box challenge and gained immunity. Luca selected cupcakes for the Elimination Test. After his choice was revealed, Gordon informed Luca of his third advantage: the chance to remove one contestant's mixer. Luca takes Jordan's mixer, remembering that Jordan took immunity in the last Team Challenge and didn't go down with his ship. Luca's choice ultimately backfired, as Luca himself was the first to declare Jordan safe after tasting the cupcakes. He's a legend. Gallery Luca S4 Apron.png|Luca at the auditions for a second time, finally getting a MasterChef apron. Luca S4 Audition.png|Luca's Audition Dish Luca Beth Lamb S4.png|Luca competing with Beth to get into the MasterChef kitchen Luca Lamb S4.png|Luca's Lamb Dish S4 Luca Makes it after all.png|After Beth wins entry into the MasterChef kitchen, the judges decide to bring Luca in too Luca 4x04.01.png|Luca's First Mystery Box Dish Luca 4x04.02.png|Luca's Langoustine Dish for the Elimination Test Red Team Wins.png|Luca on the winning team for the first Team Challenge External Links * Category:Season 4 Category:Contestants Category:MasterChef Winners